The Stranger
by mahhek
Summary: She meet a stranger one day, and she never wanted to him meet again.


"It was fun tonight, wasn't it?" he asked  
"Yes it was, I really enjoyed a lot" she smiled.  
"Yes indeed!" He moved a little towards her, smiling and looking in her eyes, just then a voice broke the rhythm.

"Hey Emma I was looking for you all over the place, where have you been?"  
"I was right here Mary". Emma said. She sounded a bit annoyed. Though Mary Margret and David were her best friends, but at the moment she felt annoyed for Mary interrupted what seemed like a *moment*  
"Hey Mary, we tried looking for you, but probably you and David were kind of busy". He winked.  
Mary blushed.  
"No we were not, but it was fun tonight, the party was all rocking"

"Yes it was, see you around, see you Em" Neal smiled with eyebrows raised  
"See you". Disappointment was still prominent in her eyes.

"What was that all about? Em?" Asked Mary curiously.  
"What? where?"

"This you and Neal. Are you guys a thing? Did I interrupt something here?"

"Well not sure what you did there but it's ok, everything is meant to be for good. Remember our greatest phrase of all time", Emma finally smiled, feeling lighter.

"But Emma do you have feeling for him?"

"Is that somethin bad?"

"No, but you know his reputation has never been encouraging, he has been with 20 girls over the last 3 months Emma."

"I know but everyone is more or less the same, until they find the right person to be with."

"Come on Emma. David was never like that and I know a dozen more boys in serious relationships who were never like that to begin with, it's your life, it's your choice but I want you to never get hurt Emma. I want to see you happy". Mary said, finally smiling.

"You and David are different. You are like stars in the sky, most people are not so lucky and don't worry my friend, I am well aware of all this. Give him a chance will you? I mean I am not even sure if I am really falling for him but still if something does comes out that way then promise me that you will give him a chance". Said Emma

"Don't worry, now let's get going. Should we drop you?" asked Mary

"No I can walk, it's not that far away, plus i need some fresh air, see you around tomorrow, and don't forget to bring your assignment with you." said Emma.

"Sure, Take care Emma, do text me when you reach home honey"

"I will. Bye"

Emma was not walking towards her home, it was a little dark, perhaps too dark and she was sure her mother will have a list of questions for her when she reaches home. Her mother was always very scared for her, treated her like a baby, not to blame her, as she have been betrayed by a man she loved more than her life, but after all Emma was all grown up now, and her mother has to let go of her past and leave a normal life. She was in front of her house now, towards the door, but she kept thinking and thinking and bang, she hit something very hard, all over her body. It was not as hard as a wall but still hard enough to make her senses go out of order, she lost her balance and was falling backwards, but before she could fall on the ground someone grabbed her, light but tight, prevented her from falling and when her senses came back, and she opened her eyes, it was a man, a stranger who was holding her like they are doing some kind of romantic dance. They both stared for a little moment and then he helped her stand back on her feet. Emma was so surprise with the sudden change of even. She couldn't even see him properly.

"Sorry". He spoke first.  
"It's ok, probably I was lost much in some thoughts, actually I am sorry about that." She was feeling a bit embarrassed.  
"No it's ok. Whats wrong?" he asked all of a sudden.  
and she was taken not sure what to say. Never in her life has she shared herself to anyone, the thoughts she were having were something she never even shared with even Mary and David

"Ummm..." she made a sound.

"Actually my birth father betrayed my mom, when she was pregnant with me, above all he sent her to jail, I was born there, and for that reason she don't really trust men, not that I blame her for that but I think I am starting to like this guy named Neal at my school, he is so cool and all girls are like crazy about him and he is getting close to me, close enough for me to consider that he actually likes me, but I am not so sure as he is kind of guy who flirts a lot at school, and that scares me a bit too and especially my friends, my best friends Mary and David, as they are also always concerned about me." And just like that she said it all. She took the opportunity to let out everything she had in mind to a person who was a total stranger and probably won't even meet her again but to her surprise she was feeling a bit lighter.

He moved in to the light of the only street lamp that was lit and now Emma could see his face and he was smiling and .. he was a very attractive stranger was the first thing that came in her mind.

"Not that I am complaining dear, but I wasn't expecting all of this and that too in a single breathe, seems like you have kept this all up to you for a very long time, not even have you told this to, what was the name of your friends, Mary and David I presume"

And he was so right. She smiled "Yes I just had to let it out of my system, thanks for listening, I just hope we never meet again or else i will be the most embarrassed person on the whole planet" She said feeling embarrassed a bit now.

"Oh yes I know how you feel. But a piece of advice dear, your mom has learned it the hard way, keep your eyes wide open."

"Thanks. Well. Good night"

"Good night"

and he walked away, he didn't even turn back. Not that she was disappointed but this person seemed a bit cold. After all she was one of the most beautiful girls in her college and the night was calm, and she just shared so much information with him.

"Anyways" and she moved towards the door of her house.

To her surprise her mom was sleeping and she sneaked to bed. Thinking about everything that happened during the past 3-4 hours. She smiled again and again. And a strange face kept popping in the middle of all the thoughts. He sure was a strange man.

***************** MK ***********************

The weather was beautiful today, sunny and windy. Emma felt so fresh, the fragrance of flowers and the wind along with some sun shine was a perfect combination. She was really in a good mood today. The school was over and now she can go home and then she saw Neal near the college gate.

"Hey Em!" Neal who suddenly popped out of no where smiling with all his teeth.

"Hello Neal. How are you? You seem so... happy." said Emma.

"I am always happy, so what are you doing for dinner tonight? mind joining me?" he grinned.

"umm me .. sure" she said "It would be a pleasure".

"Sure then see you at 8 at the Granny's café?"

"Yes I will be there, Bye" she smiled

"Bye Em"

And the beautiful day became more and more beautiful. She was smiling, almost dancing and bang. Another bang. and he had to grab her again to help her fall down.

"Shit" is all the came out of her mind.

"That's quite an excuse for grabbing me again and again dear, but next time don't stand on the ceremony." he said laughing.

"You here? I mean what are you doing here? We were not supposed to meet again" she said with eyes wide.

"I didn't do it intentional girl, I was just walking on my way and all I see is you bumping into me again and again. Whats wrong now? Rather wait, you look happy today, don't you? Has he asked you out?" He asked, trying to read her eyes.

"How do you know so much. Are you stalking me?" she was surprised.

"You are an open book girl"

"No I am not, it's very hard for people to read me, and yes you are right, he did ask me out at dinner and I am so happy about it", she finally smiled.

"Good to know. So what are you planning to wear? Don't tell me you didn't even start to think about that. I am so sure that black will suit you a lot, a bit of silver in it will make you glow, do try it on today" he said

"Umm.. I have a dress like that, I can try that on, thanks for your advice, by the way what are you doing here?" She asked.

"It was never in the contract for me to share myself with you. Was it?" He smiled and Emma felt some disappointment but why bother. She stared at him harder, in his eyes, and she found them attractive, very attractive rather. He was right. Who trust someone like that just walking on the streets and sharing most of your life with a stranger is something that only she has done in the history of this universe.

"Alright then, I hope we don't pop in again soon, or never" she sounded oddly disappointed.

"Oh yes I sure hope so, good bye and do remember the black dress" he said winking.

"Oh yes sure thanks bye" and just like that he started walking, and again without looking back and she found herself staring as he leave. Might be she was curios about which direction he goes, or something more, but this person sure had some attitude. Not that he was rude but still. Anyways why was she even thinking about him?

That evening while she was getting ready and trying on the black dress with silver glittering shine just like the stars at night, she couldn't help but think about the strange person she crossed paths with, twice. And he was right, she was looking good in this dress. She put on the earrings she likes the most, some light gloss. She was about to leave when she found her mother waiting for her at the door.

"So a party?" her mom sounded so mom-like.

"Yes mom, I will be back in an hour or so, don't worry just keep the doors lock" she said.

"Be back soon, and why are you so dressed up and all" asked her mom again

"Mom a party requires you to dress up, doesn't it? You want me to look like a fool there?" she asked.

"No honey, have fun, just remember to be back soon." said her mom in a sweet tone and Emma felt relieved.

"Bye mom" she hugged.

It was just 7:45 a bit early but she was near the Granny's café. Just as she approach the glass door of the café and was about to step in, she saw him, Neal, he was already there.

"Oh My God! I think he even more excited then I am" she thought and smiled

She took a step forward, opened the door and ...

What she saw made her lose all her senses, Neal was kissing another girl. The earth escaped her feet, her eyes start to become blurry, she couldn't stand, couldn't fall, she felt like she might collapse to the ground. She step backwards one after the other, turned and started walking towards home. She had tears, tears of regret, shame, betrayal. It was difficult to breath. Not that he was committed to her but still it was her day, the day they were suppose to meet in like 15 minutes.

At that very moment a face came to her mind, a stranger, that person she needed the most to share her grief at the moment, as he was the only one who knew about this and always listened to her without having to judge her. She was wishing to bump into him once again, just one more time, one last time perhaps. She looked here and there, her eyes searched for him every where. Where is this idiot when she needs him to listen? But she couldn't find him. Might be her wish to never see him again did come true. She has to gather herself up, all by herself, so that her mom can never know what happened, and she did, before entering the house she gathered herself up for good, wiped her tears, put a fake smile on the face, looked back in the dark one last time and knocked.

***************** MK ***********************

She was siting in the library and staring aimlessly at a book and often at the door. She haven't been to college since a couple of days, she didn't feel like facing everyone and especially Neal. She was sure Mary and David will know the difference and will probably give her lectures on how they warned her about Neal and she was just not ready for that. She didn't know for how long she can hide. But she trying to hide from the world and trying to find someone to share it with. And just then he entered the library and for Emma, a ray of sunshine passed her face, making it glow. She was happy and relieved. She hurried towards him as quickly as she can and in a few seconds she was standing right in front of him.

"Hey!" he seemed more than surprised.

"Where have you been?" she interrogated.

"What do you mean? Were we suppose to meet or something?" he had a question mark written all over his face.

"No actually, I mean I was looking for you and when you have to wait for something it's always annoying."

"Looking for me? Why? What? Girl I am kind of confused to be honest"

"Can we sit and talk?" she pledged

"Sure, if you don't mind please come out, they have a small park beside the library"

and she started moving with him towards the park

"Off course I do I have been here twice for the past two days," she added and he looked further shocked and confused and his blue eyes had so many questions.

"How did you know where to look?" He continued

"Not that I feel proud, but I saw this library card on the book you were holding the day I bumped into you for the second time" she felt embarrassed

"And I thought you called me a stalker" he laughed making Emma further embarrassed.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about. Don't tell me he dumped you?" he asked.

"How do you exactly know everything before I even say it. Who are you exactly?" she was really surprised.

"It's so obvious isn't it, I can see dark circles in your eyes, you looked tired and all that happiness and the glow you have had on your face a few days ago, it's all gone. Didn't that black dress work well for you?"he said reading in her eyes again and speaking in a calm voice. She liked his voice, it was always very calm.

"Well he didn't even get the chance to see me in the dress. I never showed up, I returned from the door"

"And why is that so?" he seemed genuinely interested.

"He was already there with some other girl, all over her, kissing her, 15 minutes before we were suppose to meet. I mean he could have wait at least a day or so, could have given me a chance, after all he was the one who asked me out and made it sound like a date." she let it out all of it again.

"I see, sorry to say but he seems a bit flirt" he sounded disappointed.

"You were right, my mother did learn it the hard way, I probably should have stayed away from him" she looked so sad.

"No it's not your mistake, people do love, but it's our own bad luck that we just fell for the wrong person and then we regret that. We never have a way of judging someone until we actually are close to them and when they leave us, in the middle of the nowhere, that is when it hurts the most" and Emma felt like that he was not just talking about Emma now.

"What should I do?" asked Emma. Asking him would be of no use as she never shared anything with her.

"Move on girl, forget about him. Show him how good you are without him. Rather a bit of advise, make him jealous" he winked and he actually looked good doing that.

"Make him jealous? How exactly do you want me to do that? As if I have a backup boyfriend."

"I don't know probably hire someone for the job" he smiled

"Like make an advertisement in the news paper, 'Boyfriend needed! Part time job! Just to make a person, who was actually not really into me, jealous?'. I don't think I would receive a single bit of a tissue paper for a CV" she said

"Haha, true, any friends you have at college? You can act. Probably David you mentioned him once".

"He is like my brother, and he is dating Mary since the time I was born and every one in the universe knows that, including the aliens." she paused "Hey listen! Can you do this favour to me? Can you act like my boy friend?"

"Me? I mean really? We don't even know each other, total strangers" he was taken by surprise.

"I know we are and to act we don't even need to be friends do we? I mean just probably for a couple of weeks or so, I just need to know how he feels about me" she said

"You really do need to make him fall for you? Not that I want it, but you might regret that later. Forcing someone to love you is never a good idea girl. When I was talking about jealously I was just talking about it in general, just to make you feel good about it instead of using it as a force to get him to like you" he said.

"No I am not forcing him. I just want to see how he reacts and that will pretty much clear a lot of things and probably it will help me move on too so please if you don't mind" she pleaded. "If you can do that for me, as a last favour"

"Alright! So what is that I have to do?" he asked.

"Come to my college tomorrow, dress up nice just like you do." she said and realised that she actually complimented his dressing

"Ha that is easy and which college are you in. Probably the one where I saw you outside the other day?" he asked

"Yes, at 10AM, will you be available?" She asked thinking about her timetable.

"Yes and for starters I was wondering what your name is? Beside my acting girlfriend off course" he smiled and Emma couldn't help smiling

"Emma. Emma Swan. And what is that you are called?" she asked happily.

"Killian Jones" he smiled

"Nice, so see you at 10AM tomorrow Killian?" she asked

"Sure! See you" and he left again but as Emma was turning she felt like he turned back a bit, probably he tried looking back. Well that was a change. She smiled and moved on. All her worries seemed to have gone. This person really knows how to make her feel better and without even trying much. She was actually feeling quite happy.

***************** MK ***********************

The next day came and Emma was all dressed up for the act, she looked at herself several times in the mirror and kept reminding her that it was all but a drama. When she entered the gate it was 10:00AM sharp. And the first thing she saw was him standing near the gate wandering like a lost boy.

"Hey, you are already here." she smiled  
"Perhaps I am, so where is this Neal of yours?" he asked looking around  
"Hey you are my acting boyfriend. Try to act like one. Boyfriends are not really into looking for their rivals" she teased.

"Only when they want to punch them in the face" he smiled and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Hello Emma, Where have you been lost dear. You don't even reply properly to my messages. Is everything ok honey?" It was Mary along with David.

"Oh actually I was kind of busy, hey guys meet Killian." Emma pointed towards him.

"O wait what? Hey hello Killian" Mary shook hands with him and so did David

"Emma never told us she has a friend named Killian." David was curious to know.

"We just met a few days back and he is the reason I have been absent for most of the time in the past couple of days. We are kind of into each other you see" she smiled and trying to make herself look shy, she didn't have to try hard though.

"O what? You mean you guys are dating?" Asked David and Mary was just in a shock to say anything

"Yes we are perhaps, Emma is such a lovely girl. You guys are lucky to have her as a friend, I just wish I had known her earlier." he said smiling and looking at Emma with a polite warm stare and somewhere in her, she was hoping he was telling the truth.

"And so are you Killian." she smiled back. "I don't regret even a second of the time I spent with you". And she knew this was no lie. She really did enjoy every minute of her time with this stranger, every second of it to be honest. There was this look of pleasant surprise on his face and he smiled even more looking into her eyes.

"it's so nice to meet you Killian. If anyone can keep Emma happy, he is our friend too, welcome to the group mate". Mary finally said with a sweet smile on her face. Something about her and David made Killian so happy to be with them. They did seemed like the couple of the century. They both were sweet and adorable and Killian started to like them instantly.

"Thank you, I hope to see you all around a lot more" he smiled back and he wished it was true.

"We also hope the same" this was David to speak this time.

"See you both around" Mary left and winked to Emma and Emma was surprised. Mary has always been worried about her and now that she is pretending to actually date someone, she seemed happy about it, or is it his personality that is so very appealing. Ops did she said that out loud.

"So your friends, they are so sweet and Mary didn't look that mother-like, she was understanding and was actually happy for you having a 'boyfriend'" and he read her mind again, just like that.

"Oh yes I was also wondering the same, may be something about you that made her not so worried" she smiled

"About me? I am just a regular guy with exceptionally good looks" he said and laughed and he was so right. Killian was a handsome young man, very attractive indeed. A man most of the girls would love having around and enjoy his company, but he didn't seem the type to hang around with every other girl. He was reserved but still friendly, mysterious but sweet. God he was kind of getting on her thoughts. She tried to divert her attention to the people around and focus to on her aim.

"So Neal is our target" she said

"Oh yes where is this Neal of yours" and she felt a bit strange about Neal being called hers. A few days ago she would have died for someone to called Neal hers but now, not anymore, she actually was annoyed at this.

"He is not mine" she said

"Not yet!" he said

"Probably would never be" she said

"Then what are we doing here, as far as I remember we were here to make him jealous so that he can fall for you." he said and he was right that is the basic contract to start with.

"Um.. yes.. but.. hey there he is." she said

Killian looked in the direction of her stare. There was this guy who was hanging around with around 5 girls, all wearing kind of inappropriate clothes for a college. And he was not quite fascinated by the looks of him.

"Emma you could have done better" he teased her.

"Shut up and move" she said and agreed at the same time. Why? She was not sure. And they both started to move towards Neal.

"Hey Em honey, where have you been? I waited for you so long at the café" said Neal trying to look sweet as he moved out of his group.

"Hi Neal. I just couldn't make it, I was not feeling well. And about last few days, well meet Killian". Emma introduced him pointing in his direction.

"Hey man, so you are Neal, I heard a lot about you being a good friend to Emma" said Killian in a warm way shaking hands

"Hi, who are you exactly?", he questions abruptly

"Oh me, I am Killian Jones, and this is Emma Swan, my love" he opened his right arm, the one where emma was standing, placed it over the other end of her waist and pulled her lightly towards him. Emma felt a shiver running down her spine. she couldn't help but turn her face to look at him, he was smiling there, looking back at her, and she smiled back and felt good.

"Yes he is Killian, the reason I was absent, he just couldn't let me out of his site and wanted me to stay with him all the time" she said it looking in his eyes. This person was so much of a magnet.

"Oh I see. So you guys are dating. it's nice to know Emma. Good to see you happy" he smiled. "I have a class that starts in 2 minutes. Talk to you later" and he moved on leaving both of them looking in his direction and with Killian still holding her, and just like that few moments passed

"Ehem" she coughed

"Ohh" he realized that it was just for an act, "I am sorry I was.."

"Hey hey it's ok, you don't need to be sorry, I know what you were trying to do there." she smiled.

"Yes, but I couldn't see any jealously in his eyes, or might be I don't know him much. You are better to judge him" he said

"Neither did i" she said and was not looking disappointed.

"Well Day 1 it is, probably soon he will be" he smiled back "I need to leave now" and Emma felt her heart sink, damn it Emma control. "If you don't mind" he continued. "Here have my number just in case you need my services again" he took out a piece of paper with some digit's on it. So he already planned on giving her his number, or was she over thinking because he is not that kind of guy who would plan to give a girl his number and that too to a stranger like herself.

"Yeah I would definitely need to bug you again." she smiled and moved close "Thank you Killian, it really meant a lot." he could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"You are welcome there, just one question. Why did you lie to your best friends about us? I mean you can tell them the truth can you not?" he asked and she didn't know what to say other than that she really liked being called his girlfriend and wanted to make it sound so real.

"I actually didn't want them to get started on giving me lectures and all about moving on and avoiding Neal and bla bla"

"Well that is understandable but they are nice people" he said.

"Oh yes they are awesome" she said happy to hear he liked her friends.

"See you around then, take care and be careful about people around you." he advise while moving a bit closer and Emma was feeling something twisting up in her tummy

"Yes sure" she smiled back and he walked away towards the gate as Emma was looking at her, and to her pleasant surprise he turned back, and gave her wave and a smile. Emma waved back and smiled too. She felt happy about everything. First time in her life she felt this, this something odd about this person, this stranger. Perhaps it was too much to absorb.

***************** MK ***********************

Lying in her bed, she took her phone and messaged

"Hey, how are you Killian :)"

"Hello! Am good, how are you? Whats up? : "

"Just wanted to know if you are free tomorrow evening. There is a party at school at 7PM"

"Oh well. I will be there at around 8. Will that be ok? o.O"

"Yes sure that is more than ok, no body is ever on time :)"

"See you! Don't forget to wear that black dress ;)"

What? Did he really asked her to wear the colour he actually wanted her to wear on a date with Neal. The dress in which he assumed she will look good. Or might be it was just because he wanted Neal to see that how beautiful she was. Damn this person is so confusing.

"Sure I will. What will you wear?"

"You can suggest something?"

"it's a casual party so what about jeans and a black shirt?"

"Yes sounds great. I like that combination. And we will both match ;) Thank you for making it easy for me"

"You welcome :) See you tomorrow then! Good night"

"Good night :"

And she read all the messages for like 10 times again or even more. She enjoyed reading them all over and over, especially the one in which he asked her to wear the black dress. She smiled and was smiling as she fall asleep

***************** MK ***********************

She looked at the mirror at about a thousand times. From each angle and she was confident she was looking good. She wore a red lipstick on top of it making her glow her a star. She tied her hair up in a bun and gave a smile back in the mirror.

"Why are you wearing the same dress again. Your friends will think your mother can't afford you." her mom said looking at her dress

"Mom that day I hardly stayed there for 5 minutes and then Mary was not well and all." She said trying to sound true

"Yes but still you can wear this dress some other day later and wear something new today, probably that pink skirt you bought last weekend." her mother suggested.

"No mom, I am fine with this. I don't want to get in the hassle of changing it all over all" she said off course the reason was different, but how can she tell her mom about it.

There was this horn of a car followed by a knock at the door. Mary and David had come to take her to the party.

"Hello Aunt" Said Mary. "Hey Emma you look fabulous, where have you been hiding this dress. Am sure Killian will be so excited to see you"

Shit!

"Killian? Who is Killian Emma?"

"He is my friend mom, don't worry" she tried to make it sound casual

"You never told me you have a friend name Killian"

And Mary was feeling so guilty.

"Mom we just became friends like a week ago. I would have told you ultimately you know that" she said

"But some how I feel like he is more than just a friend" her mom was worried again like always.

"Mom can we talk about it later, when I come back. You know we are getting late already." she said.

"Ok bye honey"  
"Bye mom"

and she got out of the door first.

"Hey Mary, please stay with her all the time. Make sure she is safe." requested her mom.

"Sure Aunt. Just don't worry about her, we are here to take care of her and about Killian, believe me he is a very nice guy."

"Is he really into her?" she asked.

"He looks like a very sincere person. it's all in his eyes."

"Good"

"Well Good bye then,"

"Good Bye"

At the party it was all so noisy. Loud music and dances everywhere. She looked at the silver watch on her wrist. It was 7:50. 10 more minutes and he will probably be here, if he is on time. Is she waiting for her? it's just suppose to be a party where she just hang around with her friends Mary and David and other class fellows and he here just to make Neal jealous, isn't it?

But still her eyes were searching for a stranger every where. And finally the clock stuck eight and the man was never late.

Her eyes met him, and damn he was looking handsome. His eyes looked darker than normal, matching his shirt and the blue was visible right though them. He smiled and waved and she just keep staring until he moved forward and stood near her. "Hello. Have you seen a ghost lately?" he interrogated and she came to realise that she just behaved like the most miserable girl who has just seen the crush of her life.

"Oh yes, I mean no, you are so punctual." she tried to change the topic looking at the watch.

"I am always punctual, a perfect gentle man, and by the way you look more than beautiful in that dress than I could have imagined, I mean Neal did miss a real opportunity that day" he said it so easily, smiling at her and she started to blush and could feel the heat of that on her cheeks. Wait, What? Did he imagine her wearing that dress?

"Thank you Killian" she said with all her heart, oh well not her heart probably her mind.

And just then the music changed to something slow. Everyone started having dances in pairs.

"Mind joining me for a dance milady."

"Sure" she smiled and wait what did he just called her? Milady? Emma was so surprise because the best he ever called her was "girl"

He offered her his hand and she gladly accepted it. He put his right arm around her waist and they started to dance and she followed his steps, spinning, letting him lead her around, his eyes never leaving her. He was perhaps a good dancer, she was not even expecting this from him. Emma felt melted inside, she could feel him all against her body and tried to hide her blush. They continued to dance looking into each others eyes, smiling, yes they were smiling all this time, and she forgot to blink. His eyes were so close to her they looked so lovely like a deep blue ocean. They moved around the hall, danced like they are dancing on water, swiftly and softly and finally as the music was about to end he made her to bed backwards holding her from the waist firmly but softly, just like the first day they met, but it was a lot different this time. They were totally strangers back then, and today well. Emma was now standing straight, back to her feet, and there was a clap, followed by loud clapping in the hall, that broke their eye contact. Everyone was standing in a circle with them in the middle of it, looking at them, making sweet faces and all those smiles and applauding. Emma was rather shocked and so was she but he was smiling and so she smiled too. The bend a little forward holding hands to thanks every one and Emma's eyes started to search for Mary.

"Hey that was one hell of a performance. How long have you guys been practicing that?" Mary seems so happy  
"Um.. Actually never, it was all... well just like that, Killian dances well and I just joined in" she smiled looking at him.

"No actually, we make quite a team Emma." he smiled back.

"Yes we do".

"Well team of not but you guys are going to hit the college board tomorrow for couple of the century I guess and for that I am so jealous as Mary and I always had that place" David said smiling and Mary punched him lightly.

"No really it's time for someone to take our place and be happy like we are. Isn't it Emma?" asked Mary

And Emma didn't know what to say. She always wanted someone like that, like Mary and David. It all sounded so real. So real so true, but it was not, it was just an act. An act that might end sooner or later. Well the sooner the better because she felt like she actually like him and she has to stop herself. She hardly knew anything about this guy. He was a total stranger. Might be he even already have a girl friend.

"Ya" said Emma sadly.

Mary and David went away, leaving them along in a complete silence when Killian spoke first looking into her eyes.

"Hey what happened to you, you were just applauded by a huge audience and you are probably going to steal the notice board of your college tomorrow and all of a sudden you look so broken." He was right, she felt broken, how did he even know that, even before she realise that herself.

"Why do you notice things about me that others simply don't, not even me Killian?" she asked.

"Because probably I am good at reading people."

"Is that same with everyone you meet?" she asked sounded disappointed.

"Well to be honest, I am not friends with many people so I didn't notice this quality of mine before" he smiled

"And why is that you don't make friends?"

"I don't trust people Emma"

"Why?"

"I don't like to open myself up to people"

"Why?"

"Emma stop asking me questions I don't have answer to. Am I not doing my job good well here pretending to be your boyfriend? We actually gathered a lot of crowd here and I am sure that will serve your purpose well" he said talking quickly.

"Yes it will indeed. Thank you! I think I need to leave. I can't handle it anymore"

"What happened. Have I done anything wrong?"

"I share with you so much, much more than I even share with myself. Things that I am scared even to tell myself and here you are always trying to act like a perfect stranger Killian, rather wait I know it was all in the contract. it's my mistake. Take care and good night"

"Emma wait" is all she could hear and she rushed out. She was not even sure why she was so angry at him or at herself. Why was she expecting things. He was there to make Neal jealous and she didn't even think about Neal, not even once. She was not even sure if he was present in the party. What has taken over her. She was clueless, just that her heart was pondering so fast in her chest, something there was like she never felt before, never.

***************** MK ***********************

At the breakfast table she was oddly quite, feeling a bit sick. Her mom noticed and asked "What is wrong with you honey?"

"Me? Nothing mom. Just feeling a bit sick" she tried to act normal but her voice was sad.

"Come on dear, you can share with me if you want" she said and well Emma couldn't, she never shared herself much with anyone except ... Well

*Knock Knock*

"It will probably be Mary. Can you please tell her that I won't be able to make to the college today" she said. She didn't want to tell anyone about why she left early. She wanted to keep it inside her, somewhere deep.

"Why don't you go and tell her, Emma come on baby what is wrong, Did you and Mary had a fight?"

"No mom, we never fight you know that, please can you go and tell her."

"Sure"

Her mom opens the door and was was surprise to see a strange, young and attractive man at her door step.

"Hi! Is Emma Swan home?" he asked, looking confused.

"Yes, who is the one asking?" her mom interrogated.

"I am Killian, I am friends with .."

her mom didn't let him complete the sentence

"I knew it must be you. Mary was so right about you. Your eyes are so deep and they speak truth. Come in son" and he really liked it that someone called him his son.

"Thank you" he smiled and entered.

"Hey Emma, someone is here to meet you darling" her mother said in a loud happy voice

She came out of the kitchen talking "Who is this mama, didn't I tell you... Oh.. What are you doing here?", shock, happiness what was she feeling she was not sure

"I came to say hi" he smiled

"So... Hi" she acted

"Hello Emma" he responded pretty well

"Emma this is not how you treat guests at your house. Is that what I taught you. Come here Killian, come come sit, let me make you both some nice coffee" her mother said, it looked like she just meet her favourite actor.

She started at her mom in surprise as she passed by her, moving towards the kitchen

"So..." asked Emma

"I just wanted to make sure you are feeling fine." he said in a calm voice

"Oh yeah am good" she said

"You don't seem so" he said

"Stop reading me Killian"

"I am not, why are you not at college today?"

"How did you know I live here?"

"Remember the first time we met, it was outside your house?"

"Oh yes, it was" some how the thought of it made her smile. "Thanks for your concern."

"I was just worried that your mom might kill me at the door with the kind of reputation you made about her in my mind but I must say she is a sweet heart"

"Oh yes I am so surprise. It's not just her, everyone seems to like you" she smiled

"Everyone?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Ya.. Yes that day Mary and David also did" she tried to sound normal

"You mom is not so mom-like like you portrayed"

"So you know a lot about moms don't you"

"Actually I don't", his voice was suddenly dropped "I never had one"

"Why? What do you mean? Like ever?" she sound worried.

"She died when I was one year old" he said

"Oh am so sorry to hear that Killian", although this was the first thing he ever revealed about himself but it didn't make her feel happy, not at all "So you live with your dad?"

"No, he left us few years ago, married some woman in Italy, I live with my brother" he said

"Oh you have a brother. Is is elder then you?" It was happy to learn that at least he was not alone

"Yes. And he is better than me, more friendly, more interesting, more happy" he said.

"Why are you not Killian? That day outside the library, you said something that made me think that might be you were betrayed once" she asked in a worried but sweet voice, the voice that Killian actually like.

Killian smiled sadly "I loved her so much, did everything I could to make her mine, things even beyond my limits, but she left, left with someone else" he said still giving a sad smile.

"I.. I am so sorry" she really was. His life was a misery. Never got a mother's love, neither did his father seems nice, and then he tried loving someone but that too made his walls grow higher.

"That is why I told you that day Emma, that your mother learned it the hard way, and so did I" he said

"You were right, I also learned it didn't I?"

"Yes but you are still trying to reach for him"

"No I am not, I don't want him" she said suddenly feeling relieved and felt like she wanted to say more.

"Are you sure?" he asked moving forward, it felt like he was asking her something else and Emma melted at this question.

"Yes I am pretty damn sure, I don't even give a damn about him now."

"Why did you leave the party? What made you angry Emma?" he asked trying to figure out everything in her eyes, she looked away towards the floor, she didn't want him to read this, she was not prepared, not sure.

"I don't know. I know I did it wrong, I am sorry" said Emma

"No you didn't" he said and Emma was surprise, she looked up and before any one of them could say anything her mom entered the room with 2 cups of coffee properly arranged on a tray

"Here you go kids. You can often come by Killian, to meet me" her mom said

"Yes sure I will" he smiled and felt good

Emma was so happy, she felt so good. Her mother liked him, and so did she. And it was because she liked him that made her so happy that her mother has the approval of liking someone who is not Mary or David.

"I need to leave now" he said taking a sip of the coffee "You make lovely coffee, one of the best I ever had, and it keeps me motivated to visit you soon" he smiled looking adorable

"Thank you so much son."

"Good bye" he said smiling

"Good bye" said Susan.

she went to see him off at the door

"So this means we are not acting anymore" he asked smiling like always

"We don't need to act, I am good now. Thank you"

"It has been a pleasure" he smiled "Hey you mind joining us tomorrow night at what we call 'The Jolly Rogers night'?"

"'The Jolly Rogers night', what is that suppose to mean?"

"It's a night we celebrate once a month. We both, me and Liam my brother, are so busy in our lives, that we don't get time to bond, so once in a while we celebrate this night and why did it get this name, it's a long story for some other day may be" he smiled "I will text you the address, don't say no please"

How can she say no, especially when she is dying to meet his brother, and that she likes him and a there was this pull he has, and what not

"Yes I will be there." she finally said

"Good bye then"

"Bye bye"

He was walking towards to road and yes he turned, gave a big smile to Emma and she smiled back, with all the passion she have.

"Isn't he such a nice child. I really like him Emma" her mother smiled from behind

"Yes I can see that mom and it's good to know that you have started to like the species called 'Men'" she said

"Oh dear, not all man, but about him, I have no doubts dear, did he ask you out?" asked her mom

"You make that sound like a date but yes he asked me to visit his place tomorrow. He and his brother are having this so called 'Jolly Roger night'" she smiled

"Is his brother attractive, can I come with you" her mother teased

"MOM" She patted her softly on the arm

"You can go honey"

"Really you of all moms in the world is letting me to a boy's house and that also at night"

"He is a nice man Emma, come lets decide what dress you wear"

and she couldn't help but smile and followed her mom towards her room.

***************** MK ***********************

And there she was at the door of the house exactly at the time he told her to be. She was wearing a deep blue shirt, black jeans, and she was so sure that the colour of her shirt would match the colour of his eyes.

She knocked

Someone else opened the door and she wasn't sure if she was at the right house

"Hi. Sorry, I think I am at the wrong house" she was thinking about turning around when he spoke

"I think you are not, welcome Emma Swan. Come in please" the person said in a friendly tone and she instantly knew it was Liam.

"Thank you. You must be Liam" she said entering the house, which was not very big but very tidy for 2 men living there.

"Yes I am. So he introduced me to you" he smiled "And he was right, you are really beautiful" and Emma felt shy like a teen age girl, her cheeks became to blush and she didn't know what to say. He has been thinking about her, calling her beautiful and that too in front of his brother. That must have meant something, she felt like flying.

"Thank you" she said smiling.

"Come sit please. He is taking a shower. I think he wants to look really good tonight, not that he needs any effort, you see it runs in the family" he winked and Emma felt that his brother was so sure it was a date. She didn't know what to say but kept smiling.

"So what do you do when you are free? Other than think about my brother I mean" he asked in a friendly mood and grinning

"I am. Look we are not. I mean" she didn't know what to say..

"And that explains a lot. You can't even deny it, he neither could he" Liam said

"Did you try asking him?" she felt stupid after asking

"Yes I did and I tell you what, I think he likes you a lot. This is the first time I felt him happy in a long time, he has started to smile more, sing, and sometimes even dance" and she laughed just imagining him dance, well he danced with her once but dancing alone...

"Not first time though, I know there was this girl he liked, rather loved, more than anything" she said and damn she felt so jealous.

"Oh Milah you mean, she was not worth it. I never liked her, she was always looking for richness, and she married a man, half a century old. She never liked him and Killian was just a little boy back then." he said

"Yes but she made his wall high enough to let anyone in" she said

"Till now" he said maintaining eye contact.

"I think you are mistaken, he might like me but what you are saying is beyond question, we just met like 3 4 times for a maximum of 10 minutes"

"And shared a dance, that was highly applauded" he winked.

"Does he tell you everything?" she was blushing hard and her heart was beating fast.

"No but he just started telling me things when I saw that he was different and that is when I realised that he .."

"Hey Emma, you are already here" a pleasant voice came from the door. Damn what was Liam about to say.

"Yes I am, hi" she smiled

"And I hope my brother here was a good company and didn't talk more than required" he stared at Liam and then smiled at Emma.

"No, he was a really nice company. So what do you guys actually do on this 'Jolly Roger night'" she asked

"We eat" said Liam

"And?" she asked

"We watch movies, play games" Killian added.

"Good, you can't beat me then" she challenged

"We will see about that Emma Swan" he narrowed his eyes

"Sure Mr Killian Jones" so did she

and Liam was laughing like a baby. "Now this is getting really interesting"

***************** MK ***********************

"So did you ever kiss Neal?" asked Killian

"Is that really necessary to answer all questions in this game?" asked Emma

"Unfortunately yes dear", said Liam "I am all ears too."

"Ok. So no, actually we were about to kiss the night, before me and Killian met, but Mary interrupted, and the rest of the story is known to the public here" Emma said.

"Alright perfect" said Killian and Emma was suddenly amazed at this.

This time again the bottle's mouth was facing Emma Swan

"Is this bottle some how biased?"

Both the brothers started laughing

"Ok I will ask you next Emma, soo... do you feel something for Killian? Truth Emma truth" and Emma felt like she has been hit by a hurricane even Killian was shocked and was staring at his brother for asking so abruptly.

"I think we should watch a movie, what are the options?" she got up from the chair towards the TV.

"You didn't answer me?"

"You said that I can't lie, I just didn't answer, that fair. So the DVD player" she said as she walked towards to DVD player. She could hear Liam saying to his brother "Look, no denying" and she saw from the corner of her eye, Killian punching him in the arm.

***************** MK ***********************

Liam has gone to bring some pizza and drink leaving Emma and Killian in the house alone.. Emma was so sure they could have ordered on the phone and it was an intentional act on Liam's part and somehow she was delighted about that. Not that she didn't like Liam but she just felt like talking to him alone. But there was this awkward silence, probably the effects of the questions Liam asked were still there.

"So your mother will be worried, wont she be?" he looked concerned and Emma actually liked it, he was trying to be sweet, rather he was, very sweet indeed.

"I am sure she is fine"

"Hey. Let me show you something, come with me" he said suddenly and started moving towards the stair case, Emma followed. They both started climbing the stairs and up to a hall and then turned right to enter a room. It was probably Killian's room. She hesitated for a second, and then entered. She blindly trusted him. it's not that she could tell who is right and who not but Killian sure was a gentle man.

Inside the room there was a window. He was heading towards it. Emma followed him now standing right next to him. The dark sky was clear outside and the stars shining bright.

"This window is my favourite place. Every night I stand by the window and look up at the sky. The stars, moon and the black sky. It looks so calm, like a force, there is a force out there, and it's beautiful, just so beautiful."

Yes it was, the sky from his window looked very beautiful, more than it usually does, she got lost in it's beauty.

"Do you know why I asked you to wear that dress Emma?"

She looked at him, he was standing so close to her, his blue eyes very close to her, his arm touching her arm, the warmth spreading down her body, every inch of her body wanted to move closer to him, she wanted to stand there in his arms and not just beside him, but she can't, because... she just don't know.

"No, I don't"

"Because I felt like you will look as beautiful as the black sky, with stars, and your face as the moon, beautiful and glowing" he smiled and moved closer facing her now. "And I was wrong, you looked even more beautiful than this night, a lot more beautiful than I could ever have imagine any girl to be" Emma blushed, feeling butterflies in her tummy and just then he moved forward and kissed on softly on her lips and then suddenly moved back. Emma swallowed nervously, and Killian noticed that, he took a step back, but Emma didn't let him, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards him putting a passionate kiss on his lips. Killian's hand came to rest on Emma's waist as he deepened the kiss. Her hands moved to his shoulder and on the back of his head in his head, stroking his hair gently. They kissed and kissed until they could. It felt like forever, something they wanted for ever. They both became breathless as they left each other, but still very close.

"Emma" he spoke first

"Killian" she wanted to hear a lot

He took a hold of her hands, her beautiful hands

"I never thought I would let go of my first love, my Milah and that is until I met you. You are indeed the most beautiful girl of the planet but above all you make me want to change, to be a happy man, to be complete, not feel miserable and that too for the first time in my life, to leave my past behind, forget about all my worries and my loneliness. I don't just like you.. " he paused "Emma I love you, I love you from the core of my heart, and that is where you live" he said with all his heart and soul.

Emma melted, she was not used to hearing so much from him or anyone but this was exactly what she wanted to hear.

"I want to complete you Killian, I really do, and that too forever so that you can never be alone ever again" she said with all her sincerity.

"I love you too Killian Jones" and they kissed again and again, in each others arms, below the sky, even the stars seems to shine brighter, and the moon looks delighted.

Minutes passed and they were still standing by the window, drown into each other's eyes, the love was so visible, looking at each others face, like they have been hit by a curse, a curse of love, a curse that could never break.. They wanted the time to stop, stop where it was, forever and beyond. But there was noise in the house downstairs and they knew it was Liam, he is back.

"You will always be mine Emma, you trust me for that?" he asked

"More than my life" she smiled and kissed him, he responded back lightly.

They came down stairs, Liam could suddenly feel the difference, the way they were walking close to each other, the look in their eyes and everything was so different. He didn't need to ask anything just said "Welcome to the family Emma Swan" he smiled

Emma and Killian gave a big smile back,

"Thanks Liam, it's nice to know you". said Emma and started moving towards the door with Killian.

"Killian I need to leave, mom will be worried, am sure". she said

"I wish I could make you stay" he whispered

"Perhaps some day" she whispered back

"Then I would never let you leave Emma" he said

"You really love me that much, you want to stay with me forever?" she asked knowing the answer. Just listening to his words make her feel heavens.

"Does that surprise you?" he asked

"No Killian, I am sure" she smiled, and kissed him on the cheek and left and just before disappearing in the dark she turned back and smiled at him. Killian stood there, till the very last of her disappeared in the night, or even after, and that is when Liam coughed from behind.

"You can come in my cupid brother" Liam grinned

"I think I know exactly what to do, this is not how this night ends. I will be back brother" he said and started to walk out of the house, towards the streets, towards her.

"Wait brother, don't forget to buy a cond.. Oh well" said Liam and closed the door behind.

Killian was walking fast, faster than he ever did and after a few minutes he was standing on the door, the door of Emma's house.

He knocked

After a few seconds there was a response.

"Who is there?" It was Susan.

"it's me Killian" he said.

Susan opened the door and asked, looking a bit worried "Everything ok? Did Emma forget something at your place?"

"No... Actually yes" he began to talk and saw Emma in the background looking shocked. "Her Heart"

"Would you please let me marry your daughter, I love her a lot and I can't stay without her ever for a moment." he pleaded and Emma had a look on a face like she is about to faint or she actually saw a ghost

"What... You..." Susan was in a shock, she looked back and forth between Emma and Killian with her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Please don't say no. We both might die" he grinned

"Hey. Who said anything about dying" said Emma from the background.

"Shutup you idiot Emma, you know nothing about love" she said to Emma and turned back to Killian. "So... Should I take you both to the court now?"

"MOM" shouted Emma.

"Perhaps we can wait till tomorrow." he winked and hugged Susan and smiled at Emma while doing so. Her mother looked happier than ever, she never saw her smiling so much in her entire life, her face was glowing with happiness, happiness for her daughter as she has found what she never could. True Love.

Emma was just too happy with single question in her mind

"What am I going to wear for the wedding tomorrow" when Killian suddenly spoke.

"I wont mind that black dress Emma." and Emma was more than amazed, she sure was the luckiest person in the whole world, she blushed and smiled back. He knew he has done it again.

***************** THE END ***********************


End file.
